Various entities may wish to locate, plot and/or monitor various sites of interest on a digital map. A digital map may allow magnifying or expanding the visible area of the digital map to aid in monitoring sites of interest in specific geographic areas. Sites of interest may include a merchant using or selling their products, service providers providing services or any other site or location an entity may want to plot and/or monitor. Traditionally, digital maps allowed only a certain number of sites to be plotted and monitored on a digital map, so it may not be appropriate or possible to plot all sites of interest.